


And Step Into My Candy Store

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Impregnation, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, brain fuck, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Weiss's family has donated enough money to Beacon that she's allowed to do whatever she wants, and whoever she wants. Her teammates, her classmates, even her own teacher, can't say no to the spoiled rich girl and her sexual demands. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine, kitten slut," Weiss groaned as she forced her cock into Blake's ass from behind, waking up the bottom-heavy Faunus with the hard slam forward that she was most assuredly not ready for in the least. The jarring sensation of the thick, throbbing cock ramming into her ass made her jolt to life, panicked, wild, gasping out in worry as she looked around. Blake was pinned to the bed, stuck under Weiss and feeling the hard thrusts picking up in earnest. "Decided that I wanted to start my day off by stuffing my cock up your fat ass. You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Blake said, voice shaking as she took on the cock. She didn't have much of a choice in the answer, of course. There was a whole lot of brutal, senseless treatment to this mess that kept her from really making sense of this frustration and this panic, taking on the pleasure and the commotion with little to no restraint. She bit down on her tongue, grasping at the sheets as she tried to gather her thoughts, clumsy and frustrated under all this heat and commotion, Weiss's cock filling and stretching her inner walls out, and no matter how many times Weiss fucked her ass, it never really became an entirely gentle or tender treatment. She was stuck here, taking Weiss's thrusts and accepting the pressure and aggression behind this situation.

"No, and?" Weiss asked, giving a smack across Blake's cheeks. The round, fuckable Faunus ass begged for tis, and Weiss was utterly carless in the joy of fucking her teammate as hard as she wanted. "What do you say?"

"And good morning," Blake said. She winced and clenched up, the confusion bubbling up hotter through her as she tried to deal with all these commotions, feelings and desires that pounded through her. "I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. I'm still half asleep." She looked over to the window, where the sun was only just creeping up. But between her and there was Weiss's bed, where she saw her own mother lying curled up at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but a collar. It was one of those frustrating little shocks Blake never got used to; her own mother was her teammate's sex slave.

"That's better. Don't be a stingy bitch, you have to come out of that shell." Weiss leaned over Blake harder, every slam down into teammate's ass more intense and wilder than she could deal with, frustration rising with each senseless slam down her backdoor. She was overwhelmed, frustration pushing on stronger, messier. There wasn't a whole lot to the pleasure, just pleasure and intensity demanding a lot from the situation. Too much, maybe. The greedy and joyful mess of throwing herself on hard and subjecting Blake to a harsh, wake-up anal pounding was hitting the spot just right. "And remember; if you want to be a dirty, disobedient kitty, you'll end up just like your mom."

The threat made Blake clench up. It always did, and she was hopeless under the demoralizing mess of knowing with each hard slam just how hopeless she was, how helplessly the pleasures surged through her. She took it, going weak and submissive as Weiss used her ass and Blake tried very hard not to let slip how good it felt. Her teammates were waking up now, Ruby looking on in envy and Yang trying not to look at all, and Blake was too embarrassed to deal with the commotion and the growing embarrassment of being fucked like this. She was dizzy, helpless, gasping out in raw, rabid heat as this all just came on stronger and bore down without a care.

Weiss's balls always needed draining come the morning, the swollen and ready nuts slapping down against Blake's pussy as they threatened to unload inside her ass. There was really no restraint or sense behind any of this, Weiss happily running on with as much debaucherous glee as she could, knowing there was absolutely nothing between her and getting everything she wanted. It was all the urging and push she needed to use her teammates like cum dumpsters, pinning the sleepy Blake down to the bed and hammering into her without restraint, letting it all go and pushing without restraint to have her fun, to make sure she was thoroughly claimed and used.

The pressure didn't let up. Didn’t stop. That much was never going to happen, and as she toiled and churned in frustration, Blake knew her day was only just beginning ,confused noises ensuing as she endured the rough embarrassment of getting fucked into oblivion right there no the bed, her day started off with a big cock deep in her ass and the tug at her hair, as Weiss got rougher with her, as she savoured the chance to indulge harder in her, working up a faster and more vulgar pace until finally, with a hard gasp and a grunt, she came. The flood of hot, gooey spunk filling up Blake's ass brought the Faunus to her own crushing orgasm, a mess of foggy shame and twisting embarrassment she was horribly unprepared to face, a needy wreck gasping for air and for sense as she succumbed to these most wild of sensations and fell deeper into the confused heat of knowing she was done for now. There was no good way around this, no good solution or hope of pulling back.

"There we go," Weiss groaned, giving some slaps across Blake's ass. "That was good. Your big ass always starts my day off right, and as long as you keep doing what I say, you don’t become a collared fuckpet like mommy over there. Rise and shine, girls, I will not have you sleep in and tarnish this team's attendance record."  
******************************  
When Weiss Schnee first enrolled in Beacon, a massive 'contribution' was made by the Schnee family. The heiress had a bit of an attitude problem and what was called an 'appetite', and her father was happy to make sure ample amounts of money was given to allow her the freedom and space to do whatever she wanted, making a bribe with enough zeroes that the headmaster couldn't possibly turn it down, and ensuring that Weiss could do whatever she wanted without repercussions. And while a huge bitch to most people, she was often not too bad; she took her studies seriously and scored high on her tests. In many ways, she was a model student.

But she also expected sex from any woman around her and didn't take no for an answer.

Ruby's hand worked along Weiss's cock under the table in class, stroking with her left hand while her right did the writing. Ruby had a certain starry-eyed fascination with Weiss. Ruby never could help herself; she was always enthralled by her partner, who really had no reason to want to be around Ruby other than needing to. In some weird and maladaptive way, Ruby had taken to the way Weiss treated her like a sex toy as a sign she cared, doe-eyed and sweet as she worked her hand along Weiss's dick in ready, loving surrender. The pleasure was immediate, firm, a push into pleasure and hunger as there and as potent as could be

Weiss kept cumming under the table, blowing loads again and again over the underside of the desk, as she did her class work before finally setting her pen down. "I'm done," she said, grabbing Ruby very suddenly by the hair and lifting her up out of her chair. Weiss never fucked in class until her work was done, but now, she took her place in Ruby's seat, tugging the redhead down onto her lap and forcing her way deep into her pussy. "Ride," she said, bringing her hand down across Ruby's butt and urging her to go.

Of course Ruby rode. She just got right on at the task of doing exactly as she was asked to, whining as she felt every inch of that thick, hard cock filling her. She wanted more of it, throwing herself into the deep end and allowing something hungry to take hold, a pleasure throbbing and hungry, so sudden and so messy as she grabbed the edge of the desk. "I'm happy to help you," she said, not really bothering to control herself or keep quiet as she worked her hips up and down the thick shaft, readily fucking herself down onto Weiss's cock and filling herself with it, carelessly embracing the pleasure and the hunger that she knew she could find in giving herself up. Wild and greedy slams kept up a steady and desperate pace, frantic pleasures she could get behind and embrace harder by the second.

Weiss took a chance to sit there and just enjoy the lazy pleasure of having Ruby ride her. She was always eager to please even under the surface of something wild and strange, a mess of growing chaos and twisted desire that didn't want to stop. "Keep going, cocksleeve," she said, knowing she could get away with the vulgarity as Ruby so blindly rushed on through the wild and mad pleasures, not caring to slow down the pace and how she was losing herself. It was a show of utter insanity, a pleasure and a chaos that suited Weiss just fine. Knowing she could get away with doing whatever she pleased, fucking Ruby right in the middle of the room was senseless, greedy, pushing on with a determination to prove what she could do and how she was right where she belonged.

Every disruptive moan that spilled from Ruby's mouth bothered someone new. The commotion and distraction of this chaos and this wildness was pushing on weirder and wilder, a strange mess of utter chaos and strength that kept getting weirder, and everyone wanted a stop to it, most of all Glynda sitting up front at her desk and wanting peace. Ruby was louder than their other teammates and the pleasure was wildly, wickedly driven to new heights of obnoxiousness, which was entirely Weiss's aim. She wanted everyone to know, wanted to flaunt the crazy heat of what she could push on with, savouring the pleasure and the twisted commotion she was able to push on against.

Ruby didn’t care. She knew she was making a scene and losing all control, but she was happy to get fucked by Weiss, happy to feel the love pounding into her. "You're so kind to me," she moaned, convinced that Weiss had no good reason to give her the time of day and ever thankful for the ways in which she did, hips bucking quicker and wilder on through this messy, disastrous plunge into surrender. So deeply entrenched in the ecstasy of the moment, she was just happy to be there, and that happiness kept her moving, kept her hips rolling and her body giving in to the swell of wild desire, a surrender so strong and so reckless that she felt she had to let it all go, had to roll with this mess and had to embrace a truly wild, heady mess of lust.

"You make a nice hole to fuck, that's it. Your cunt stays tight for me, no matter how many times I ruin it." Weiss's worst words never seemed to really dull Ruby's shine; maybe she was just in denial.

Caught with a gasp of pleasure and a shaky rush of utter desire, Ruby came hard, whining and heaving about in frantic surrender, moaning out in delight for the pleasure and the heat of letting this all burn her up. Her orgasm was intense, thrashing back and forth, gripping the table, calling desperately out, "Cum inside me, please!" She didn't care about being quiet. Didn't care about anything now, as she threw herself into this without any real sense or control, just abandoning restraint to embrace something so mad and so feverish that she couldn't be stopped. It didn't matter if she was in class, dropping her pen and letting her focus fall entirely onto the way these dizzy pleasures throbbed through her with something to prove.

Weiss couldn't have been happier to blow her load inside of Ruby as the needy girl heaved and cried out in delirium, filling her up and seeding her needy, spasming pussy with her cum, relaxed back and letting Ruby's obnoxious noises draw all attention to her. Weiss was careless, happy to hold on and savour the mess that followed, and amid all the chaos, Weiss's eyes fell onto one particularly interesting slight: Professor Goodwitch was staring right at her. The bitterness in her eyes was something absolutely intoxicating, everything that Weiss loved to see and loved to feel. "Get up," she told Ruby, and her teammate stumbled up from her lap, cum oozing out of her and back down onto Weiss's cock.

Weiss proceeded to rise up from her seat and set her eyes onto Glynda, not even bothering to push her skirt down and hide her cock as it bobbed with each step and she made her wicked advance upon her teacher. Glynda's eyes widened in worry and recognition, knowing what was coming and wanting to be part of none of it, but she didn't have a choice. Closer Weiss drew, and Glynda knew what she was due. "Professor, bend over your desk like a good fuckslut and pull that pencil skirt over that round ass so I can watch it slap down on my cock," she ordered, and a student shouldn't have been giving the orders, but Weiss was no mere student.

Reluctantly, Glynda rose up and bent over her desk, but not fast enough for Weiss's tastes as she got in close, tugging the skirt up herself, dragging it up higher and making her move. After a hard slap across her rear, Weiss rammed her cock up Glynda's ass, going balls deep with one brutal stroke and making Glynda hiss out in panic under the pressure and the commotion. It was brutal and just as expected, leaving Glynda with no clear idea of what to do about it. She never knew what to do; this inmate was running the asylum, and Glynda had been told by Ozpin again and again to swallow her pride and take it for Beacon's good. Which was really all the worse.

Wild thrusts into Glynda's ass tried to make this all worse, to add to the commotion and pressure as not only did Weiss fuck her, but she tried to make her lose herself. She tried to nudge her everywhere, tried to push Glynda on and knock things off of her desk, making for something greedier and more reckless, seeking the most vulgar and wild of pleasures. Glynda was someone she was always proud of making lose herself, thrashing her ass and flaunting how much she had no control in this classroom. Every slam forward was defiant, wicked, and intent on teaching the teacher who was really in charge. "How nice is my cock, Goodwitch?"

"It's very good, Miss Schnee," Glynda groaned through her teeth, embarrassed by everything she was giving into, wishing she didn't have to feed this unruly girl's ego, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Everything escalating faster and fiercer inside her was demanding so much, and all Glynda could do was try to get through it, gritting her teeth and accepting the weird, raw misery of getting pushed harder on. With all the leverage and the opportunity to control, there was absolutely no reason to hold back, greedy thrusts quickening and a senseless, wild mess of accelerating desire getting to be more than Glynda was ready to deal with.

Weiss knew it was bitter and insincere, but she loved the power trip and the chance to keep challenging her, to push her harder into the chaos and the frustration of a pleasure ripping her apart, tearing through her with something to prove and absolutely no way to contain it. Glynda didn't need to mean it, she just had to say it, just had to let her take the whole situation by storm and fall lower into the embarrassment and the compromising heat of completely giving up, letting go and embracing something that only deepened and swelled with each wild slam forward. As long as Glynda recognized that Weiss was in absolute control. She didn’t feel the need for care or control, loving the chance for unrestrained vigor and lust she was capable of, and as long as she could push on with that, what else did she need?

"Well I think your ass is really nice, too. Perfect, just made for slamming own in my lap. Throw it back, fuck your ass down my dick. Come on, Goodbitch, do it!" She brought her open palm down across her teacher's ass, taking on the abusive joy of punishing her, shoving on rougher and stranger, pleasure rising as she ached through the joy. The pleasure was unrelenting, and as Glynda began to shove back against her hips and meet the thrusts, it was only getting better, the stubborn slams and heaves of something truly wild, a wicked show of complete desperation.

The class was watching. Everyone was. Some of the people were even amused by it, a throbbing shame slamming down against Glynda more intensely than even the cock hammering into her ass. her students were respecting her less and less every time Weiss fucked her in the middle of class, and she was deeply, horrifically ashamed of being treated like this, pushed harder over the edge and subjected to brutal heats too wild to deal with, every second of this confusion leaving her more helpless than the last, unable to think or breathe or control this wild plunge down.

Ever wilder and hotter the thrusts pushed on, and Weiss was happy to dump her load right into Glynda's ass, to slap it hard and groan, "Cum nice and loud for all your students to hear!" She knew she had the power, and with some more strikes across her teacher's rear, she urged Glynda on to make noise. Noise Glynda reluctantly made, surrendering to everything demanded of her as she fell deeper into the foggy shame and confusion of being pushed so hard and so far. She felt hopeless and confused, body heavy as she thrashed under this weird heat, under the shame of Weiss's cock erupting and pumping hot spurts of cum deep into her, filling her up and leaving her to boil in the molten shame of letting this all take hold.

Then, Weiss simply drew back, leaving Glynda dripping with cum as Weiss returned to her seat, again not even bothering to tuck her dick away, because she just as quickly shoved her dick into Ruby's face and got to thrusting, while Glynda shuddered, shivered, and tried to deal with her dripping, gaping ass hole.  
**************************  
Context was important to Weiss's methods of preying on girls. She had her favorites, of course. Her teammates were always there. In Glynda's class, she was shameless about seeking her out and lashing out at her for the sake of getting something fun going. She always had Kali collared up in her room and waiting, with the idea of keeping on a woman as a pet and letting her live in the dorms of course allowed by way of having free reign to do whatever she wanted. But she lashed out at the other girls too; anyone on Beacon's grounds was hers to fuck and violate however she wanted. Some girls rolled over and took it. Some girls were slutty enough to like it. Some girls were at the point of tears begging Weiss not to rape them.

The girls of Team JNPR brought on both of those extremes, and in a space like the lunchroom, they were ripe targets. "Hey nerds," Weiss said, walking up to them at their table, hand grasping the base of Pyrrha's ponytail. "How are you doing today?" She gave a tug, and she watched as Pyrrha trembled in worry, knowing what she was opening up to and how this was about to ruin her.

"Please, not today," Pyrrha pleaded. "Please, Weiss, I can't take it today, I want to glack glurk glurk glurk." Pyrrha's attempt to ask her to stop was ignored and cut off with a brutal slam of cock down her throat, and she was left to choke and struggle on the thick shaft. Her body went limp in worry and acceptance, a weird rush of frustration and worry over the feeling of complete dismay. She was terrified, wishing for some shred of sense and understanding as she gave up. This was a lot. Too much, in fact, as her attempts to eat her lunch became so helplessly distracted and worried, struggling under the suddenness, the pressure, and she just fucking had to deal with this.

"Sorry Pyrrha, your face is too pretty not to ruin up with my cock." Weiss was happy to turn her head toward her and hammer down into the girls' throat. "But it's fine, the cafeteria lunch isn't as healthy for you as a nice protein shot anyway. A strong girl like you needs something to help her get those muscles up, let me help." She was wild and brutal, driven by the chance to fuck on and ravage her with truly venomous intent. Pyrrha was the best of their class, a girl who seemed to be perfect. As someone expected to be perfect, lashing out at her was all the more exciting for Weiss, and she was shameless about brutalizing her and keeping up with the pace of everything she was capable of, knowing that in her hands was absolute power now.

Every response Pyrrha could offer now was a sloppy, panicked gagging noise, as she went limp in her seat, not bothering to fight off the inevitability of what Weiss wanted from her. Pyrrha knew better than to fight against this, frustrated as could be by the idea that this was tearing her asunder. There was no fighting against Weiss, and Pyrrha wanted to be a good student, wanted to cause no trouble and just go about her time. That meant accepting it, meant taking on what came on with fiery vigor and indulgence, reckless swells of growing pleasure that just kept on building. To accept this was defeat and shame, but Pyrrha could at least hold onto the fact that this time, Weiss went for her mouth instead of engaging in conversation with her

On the other hand, it meant that she had drool strands clinging to her face and running down her chin. The intense and brutality of what Weiss was doing to Pyrrha made her absolutely lose her mind, the demoralizing pressure and panic wearing down her thoughts and challenging her with way more than she was prepared for. "My cock tastes better than the food, doesn't it?" she asked, continuing to taunt, tease, overwhelm her victim and push her into submission. Holding onto all her leverage and her control, Weiss showed off the vigorous, reckless heights she knew she could reach, subjecting Pyrrha to something unrelenting, something that sought to overwhelm and unravel.

Nora watched bitterly, her conversation with Jaune running of a bit as she stared in envy and need at the sight of the cock hammering on back and forth. She was tense and frustrated, hoping for some shred of escape and composure. Weiss saw it, too; her eyes were happy to lock with Nora's and offer a nod of approval as she kept on with the wild, reckless pace she struck, ruining Pyrrha harder and showing her a bit of a nod. She'd get to her. But for now, Weiss was happy to look at how people were responding to the sight of the heiress violating Pyrrha, making her choke and struggle, wrecking her with her cock and refusing to let up.

Tears ran down Pyrrha's face. Part of it was the pressure .part of it was the shame. She didn't want to, but lately Weiss's aggressions had Pyrrha crying as she took on these horribly disrespectful and demeaning pressures, losing herself to the attention and the heat of things that just kept coming, kept wearing down at her thoughts, her reputation, and her dignity. Nothing about this reckless mistreatment seemed the least bit sane or okay, and every reckless slam forward was an action of pure domination and wickedness, Weiss having a grand time breaking her down. "Are those tears? My cock's really so nice it makes you cry, huh? That's good. Let everyone see you cry over how much you love having your mouth fucked by my huge cock!"

Every shout and heave drew more attention to Pyrrha. It made her cry harder as everyone gawked at her humiliation again, as she fell ever lower into the embarrassing reality of getting pushed over the line, subjected to a thrashing and a mistreatment that held her and refused to let go, subjected her to the very wort of what Weiss could muster and made sure that every step of the way, she was Weiss's. She was truly helpless here, and succumbed step by step to the utter panic of breaking down completely. Where she wished for sense, there was only callous disrespect, a growing mess of frustration and worry tearing through her faster and wilder as this commotion swelled, as the unflinching bitterness and aggression grew to heights of completely merciless mistreatment and disrespect, so unruly and so intimidating that she couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't fathom the ways in which she fell so low an so deep into this molten shame, an embarrassment ripping through her stronger by the second.

When Weiss came, she drew harshly back and cackled on, "Chug, slut!" as she pushed Pyrrha deep into the embarrassment once more, blowing a load down her throat and flooding her mouth with her spunk, which Pyrrha had no choice but to drink down and take on as this pressure built up to its senseless conclusion, as she churned and twisted in raw shame and felt the clinging, cloying heat of giving up so much to this abusive treatment, wishing for sense to prevail but finding absolutely none of that now. Weiss held her down until every drop from her cock had been wrung, before she pulled away, leaving messy drool strands to drop from her lips, a ragged, breathless panic washing over Pyrrha, and all Weiss wished for was a merciful end.

"Nice mouth, whore," Weiss said, smacking her cock across Pyrrha’s face a few times before switching around the table. "Don't worry Nora, you can keep talking while I fuck you."

With a happy yelp, Nora found herself lifted up out of her seat by Weiss, burning with excitement as she was pulled into position and felt the arms slip around and advance upon her body. Her skirt was easy enough to get rid of, and Nora soon found herself getting full nelsoned by the heiress, slammed ass-first down onto her big cock, and she let out a raw, wild gasp of, "So what game do you want to play after class, Jaune?" as she shrieked through the joys of suddenly getting fucked.

Thrusting harshly into Nora's ass, Weiss savoured the shameful state of the plucky redhead, who was too blatantly and carelessly hooked on Weiss's cock for her own good. Nora was Ruby levels of engaged and enthralled, hooked on Weiss's cock and always greedily seeing a chance at more of it, unable to resist the chaotic swell of desire and heat that pulsed through her with consistent delight. Nora liked it hard and rough, and Weiss wasn't a gentle lover in the least, recklessly throwing herself into a greater mess of chaos, of joy, of reckless, smoldering bliss that could only get stronger with each push forward. She held onto Nora in a tight grip that let her do whatever she wanted to the redhead, slamming down harder and rougher as her whines and confused needs for more pushed on and left her a babbling wreck.

"I really wanna dig back into the... nngh, that shooter. Th--what was it called?" Nora was a wreck. She tried to play it off casually and talk shop with Jaune about video games, but se was hooked every inch of fat cock ramming up her ass, and she wasn't capable of pretending even a little bit that she had her bearings about her now. She was focused not on the conversation, but on the dick inside her and on how hard it pounded into her, how reckless and enticing the rushes of pure, greedy desire were proving, and she couldn't get enough of this all, couldn't deny that there was a truly spectacular rush of utter delight in throwing herself into the deep end like this.

People were watching. Lots of people. Once Weiss drew attention to her antics, people wanted to see what she'd do next. But Nora was absolutely unaware and uncaring about anyone's attention, lost to the searing joy of getting dicked down and ignoring anything else that followed. She didn't know shame, didn't know restraint, didn't care who was looking or what they thought; she was a cock-drunk mess in love with the dick she was taking and allowing herself to fall ever lower into something truly spectacular.

Jaune did his best to talk to her through her confusing and aimless mess of foggy emotions, while Pyrrha hung her head low, wiping away all the drool from her mouth and trying to wash down the cum taste with water. Ren just did his best to ignore it all, figuring that giving Weiss any attention would only give her power when there remained not a damn thing anyone could do to put her down, although it was hard to ignore the situation when Nora was shrieking out wilder and hotter than could bear, a hollering wreck who wanted all attention to fall onto her in the wild pace of indulgence and fuck-addled joy.

"Love this cock," Nora whined. Drool dripped down her chin, and she had hearts in her eyes as she endured the brutal slams, Weiss picking up for a steadily more brutal pace with each thrust, happy to be balls deep in someone who was so hopelessly hooked on her roughness. The girls who couldn’t even be humiliated were as fun as the ones who cried, for different reasons. "Thanks for dropping by."

"Always happy to reward an obedient fuckslut for knowing her role," Weiss shot back as she plundered the redhead's cute butt, showing her a blistering pace of reckless heat and greed, worked up harder and faster along until the wild, quivering inevitability that she knew would tear her asunder. Weiss knew where to apply the pressure, where to push and prod and make the girls hooked hopelessly on her succumb, and she had Nora wrapped around her finger, relishing in ow much control and indulgence she could muster.

When Weiss came, it was unceremonious as could be, but Nora was such a noisy, chaotic wreck that it gained the volume and the intensity needed to make everything loud and wild, the redhead thrashing and hollering as she was filled with cum, pushed to her own noisy orgasm that had her screaming out, eyes rolling back, body aflame with heaving, bucking need and something so wildly out of control. she was a wreck, and as Weiss dropped her down and she rested slumped over the table, she was staring at the ashamed Pyrrha with cross-eyed adoration that only made Pyrrha hate Weiss even more.  
**************************************  
"SO glad we get paid to work out," Yang said, bragging about her favorite class period through the week, bench pressing more than anyone in her class did. Not because she had to, but because she got the thrill of a hard workout and the chance to flex on her classmates. It was in the gym where Yang thrived.

And where Weiss most enjoyed pouncing on Yang.

"On the floor," Weiss demanded. Sudden. Fierce. She had a bitter and aggressive tone in her voice, clapping her hands. "Come on, no time to waste Yang, I want to fuck that pussy raw and I want it right now."

Yang heaved a shaky sigh and winced at the sound of Weiss's voice and the certainty that something awful was to come. "Can't I finish this set fi--"

"Now! Don't disrespect me, cunt."

"Yeah Yang, listen to her!" Ruby said, stomping her foot, a bit brattier in how she spoke than even Yang was. Ruby was always angry with her sister for how much she was always trying to ruin things, not liking sex with Weiss to the point that Ruby worried it would negatively impact her own relationship with her.

Yang groaned, always trying to remind herself not to hate her sister in this situation as he slipped off the bench, only for Weiss to throw herself at her, driving her harder down to the floor and tugging her shorts down. Weiss's cock was inside her in a second, pinning Yang to the floor. "No time to wait, you're too slow!" Weiss shouted, cackling with the wicked mockery and shameless thrill of knowing she was in total control now, hammering back and forth with a venomous intention to prove what she was capable of. "Legs up for me."

With no choice but to do as she was told, Yang put her legs up, let Weiss mating press her right there on the gym floor, pounding her raw. There was no reason to slow down and hammer into the pleasure and the moment, a driven heat and rush of pleasure that couldn't stop, unrelenting and wicked, so wild, so primal, absolutely fucking over the top. Overbearing pleasures continued on without sense. The percussive slams of hard thrusts rang out brightly, the already noisy chaos of the gym picking up such a reckless and feverish pace, making a grandiose show of something so wrong, so wild. Wickedness and depravity pushed on without a care, and there wasn't a whole lot of sense behind what she was doing now, but that was what made it so exciting, what kept her giving up deeper, harder.

"Can I just ask one thing?" Yang felt so meek and confused. She should have been stronger than this. Where was the assertive, take-no-bullshit Yang Xiao Long who should have been there to fight this off? She felt so confused by what she was leaning into, hating that she didn't knock Weiss's head off and put an end to this, letting her cock hammer down into her pussy, each thrust bringing her a greater sense of embarrassment and frustration as she toiled and churned under all this worry, all this embarrassment.

Holding all the power in her hands, Weiss decided to go with an infuriating, unhelpful, "Maybe," as she pushed on ever faster, harsher, knowing there were no limits and that if she was given any dirt or leverage to use against Yang, she could make this even more fun. "Just remember that your sister wants you to be a good slut and obey my commands, and you don't want me to have to take my anger out on her, do you?"

The addition was unnecessary and Yang wanted to call her out on it, but it was an obvious trap. A way to leverage yang's love for her siter an keep her further in line, ensuring he was toiling and churning in embarrassment and heartbreak over tis whole mess. It made her hate even stronger, but also made it more useless; Yang was powerless now against the hand she was being dealt, wishing for some shred of sense to prevail as she fell deeper on into the shame, getting fucked harder and wilder by thrusts pushing her too far, subjecting her to the very worst she could have imagined without pause or sense. Unrestrained, bitter emotions kept wearing her down, kept pushing her limits, and she was helpless now in the face of all of it.

"It's not a safe day," Yang complained. "Can you pull out before you cum, please? I'll take it anywhere else; I promise I just don't want to get pregnant, or--" She stopped dead. Yang's eyes widened in absolute misery and terror as Weiss's response to this all was, of all things, to cum on the spot. To slam balls deep into Yang's pussy and let loose a flood of hot spunk, filling her up and treating Yang to the shameful sensation of being creampied when she wanted very much to not feel anything close to this, crying out in wild panic and terror as she felt the cum fill her up.

"I have a better idea, "Weiss said, slapping Yang across the face as she held her down, giving a few more thrusts. "I'm going to fuck you a few more times, pump that womb full of jizz, and if I knock you up, I'll make sure you don't have to drop out, and I'll take nice, good care of you." She laughed, cackling on as she hammered into her pussy, picking up a greedier, wilder rush of utter joy. A bliss getting fiercer by the second. She wound up for more thrusts, telling Ruby, "Get some water so I can keep going and knock up your sister."

Ruby looked down at this all wishing maybe she could get knocked up instead, a bit jealous of Yang. Especially as Yang began to cry. "Stop being so ungrateful," she told Yang, and then headed off to get Weiss some water, obedient to a fault, ready to do whatever it took.  
**********************************************  
"Harder, please!" Kali shrieked, withing in panting ecstasy on the bed as Weiss heaved atop her, hammering away at the mother's slick, tight hole without a care. All Kali wore, as per usual, was the collar around her neck and an expression of fuck-drunk joy, as her hands grabbed at Weiss's body and she happily played for Weiss the role that had become all she really knew, all she wanted in life. It was perfection and indulgence beyond reason, and she was overjoyed by the chance to get what she needed, for everything that came with it.

"Greedy slut, maybe I'll knock you up tonight too," Weiss groaned, mating pressing Kali just as she had been fucking Yang in the gym, having developed a bit of a desire for that position and for the pleasure she threw herself into, single-minded in her intention and savoring every twisted, insane second of letting it all go. She knew what she wanted, and with driven purpose, she satisfied her every want, stoking harder at the lust. "But you won't cry if I do that will you, slut? You're a good cock addict who wants to serve her owner and get pumped full of kittens, aren't you?"

"Yes! Oh my god, yes, please, breed me." Kali was reckless, unashamed, needing to let herself go and needing to embrace the most singular and base of all desires.

Blake hadn't realized when her mother visited her at school that Weiss would even be allowed to fuck a woman from off-campus, but who was going to stop her? Weiss had taken it too far, though, spent a whole weekend marathon fucking Kali until her mind seemingly broke, and by the time she was done with her, there was nothing left of Kali but cock addiction and desperation, ready to serve her 'mistress' thoroughly, living in the dorm room with a collar around her neck, the school just having to accept Weiss's demand that she be allowed to keep this Faunus pet with her. Who could stop her? Kali was, to Weiss's credit, the happiest and most submissive of all Weiss's targets.

"Hey Blake, you excited to get some siblings?" Weiss cackled and sneered over toward Blake, who tried her best to focus on reading and ignoring the sounds of her mother getting railed, even as her thighs rubbed together as she felt herself toiling in the frustration and panic of this weird proximity, this closeness, this anger. The bitter heat swelled stronger and stranger, and she did her best to ignore all of it, to push away the shame and confusion of hearing her mother's screams of pleasure. "Well here comes, I'm gonna--unf, fuck, take it, you feline whore!"

As cum pumped directly into Kali's womb, the broken women gasped and heaved, squealing in delight and twisting ecstasy as she gave in to the pleasure and all of its firm desires. She was a mess, happily throwing herself into the deep end and locking her legs around Weiss's waist, pleading for every drop of it as she mewled in desperate, frayed ecstasy.

"Blake," Weiss said, harder this time. "I need to piss. Which hole of your mother's do I make into a urinal?"

"My mouth, my mouth, please piss in my mouth, let me drink y--" Kali's begging attempted to deal with this, but the hard smack across her face silenced that, pushed her down some more, an she shook in worry and panic.

"I wasn't asking you, cunt. Blake! Your mother's holes."

Blake realized too late that she was grinding against a pillow she held between her legs. Too subtly for Weiss to notice, but it was there.

"Good idea." Weiss jerked Kali off the bed, made her kneel in front of her as she slapped the older woman with her cock a few times, roughing her up and making her ache under the continued embarrassment and heat growing out of control, more and more by the second. "Open wide," she said. Kali was happy to oblige, loving every post-sex pissing she could get, so utterly destroyed and ruined that she savoured anything she could get from her owner. Weiss relaxed her bladder, took a low breath, and let it all loose.

The hot, yellow stream of musky urine splattered across Kali's face, and she winced under the pressure, mouth opening wide, tongue hanging out as she offered herself up to this pressure. Weiss cared about aim only insofar as she could make sure she had bad aim, streaking the stream along her face before finally zeroing in on her mouth, where the bitter waste built up, bubbling and frothing in her mouth as Kali held it firm and open, accepting. "My dirty feline toilet whore,' Weiss mused, shaking her cock occasionally to splatter across her face, hair, and breasts with the mess, then zeroing back in on her mouth again, Kali swallowing mouthful upon mouthful of the piss to savour the unruly state of affairs, the messy show of insane heat building up.

When her bladder was empty, Weiss finally pushed her cock head into Kali's mouth, and she happily sucked on the tip to get at any lingering drops of urine, swallowing it all down obediently. "Thank you, mistress," Kali whined, trembling on her knees before Weiss.

"Remember Blake, if you disobey me, I'll break and collar you just like your mom, and then you'll get your mouth pissed in, too. Well, more than I already do." She laughed, stepping away and ordering, "Lick it off your mother's face."

The shameful truth was, half the time, Blake wanted her mother's fate. She moved with far too much eagerness for her own comfort, getting to her knees and starting to lick and kiss her mother, catching every drop of that awful, pungent pee off of her face, tasting the dregs of it and loving every horrible second of this humiliation. At first, Weiss breaking her mother had scared Blake, but now, what really scared her was how much she was growing to love her abusive teammate, and join her mother in collared, mindless ownership.  
*************************  
Weiss didn’t go to bed until she'd fucked everyone again at least once. Four exhausted women lay strewn atop the beds in the dorm room, leaking with Weiss's cum after a long day of trying to live their lives while being her freely used cocksleeves, and now, finally, there was a moment of calm, right? Weiss settled into bed, nudging at Kali with her foot to make her curl up tighter at the edge of the bed and give Weiss ample sleeping room, but just as quickly as she settled in, she said, "No, fuck this."

The groans of worry--or squeals of excitement, depending on the girl--filled the air as Weiss rolled out of bed. "I wanna keep going. One of you lucky bitches gets more of my dick, and then once my balls are finally, finally empty, you can keep my cock warm with your cunt overnight. But who do I pick?"

Ruby was loudly and shrilly begging Weiss to pick her, promising her pussy would be perfect to keep warm in, but what drew Weiss's eye was, fittingly, the girl who lay shrunken and ashamed, blankets pulled up over her head so she could try and seem like she was either not there, or already asleep. "Yang!" Weiss shouted. "Roll over, I want to keep working on impregnating you. C'mon." She grabbed at Yang's blankets, felt the tug and the clench against the covers as Yang tried to protect herself. It earned her a slap across the face, as Weiss forced the blankets off and forced herself upon her, the tears already welling in the blonde's eyes before her shorts were off and the cock was hammering away at her again.

Yang knew her huntress career was possibly over after this, that Weiss was knocking her up with venomous intent and that once she was pregnant, she'd be stuck as the Schnee's plaything. All the girls would; Weiss wasn't letting her fucksleeves serve on a hunter team with her. By the time the year was out, they'd all be knocked up drop-outs kept around by the school thanks to bribes that left Weiss and her live-in fuckdolls stay with her until she graduated. And just to make sure she was top of her class, that bitch Pyrrha would have to be impregnated, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Keep On Testing Me And End Up Like Her

"Good morning, mistress," Kali whimpered, clinging tightly to Weiss as she woke the heiress up the best way she knew how: by riding her morning wood. She hung over her with a big smile on her face, eyes shaky and confused as she started to rock back and forth, shivering under so much delirious panic and so much weird heat that she didn't know how to control herself. Her pussy was sopping wet, greedy and desperate around Weiss's cock, begging for cum. "I hope you don't mind being woken up. I know you start later, but I saw your cock, and I couldn't resist."

Weiss groaned and yawned, stretching out as she eased through this, as she embraced the wicked delight of slowly coming to consciousness with a slowly-creeping smile. "Mm, I don't mind at all. You're a good whore who knows her place. I won't complain about that. But you should pull your tits and mewl like a bruised kitten anyway." Weiss's first thought that morning as cruelty, a sadistic little flare of a thought spurred on by the first thing she saw being Kali's heaving tits, and she couldn't resist the chance to be wicked.

"Of course, mistress. I'm happy to be a dirty pain kitten slut for you." Kali grabbed her nipples, tugging at them and pulling, subjecting herself to pain that made her shriek out in panic as she abused her chest. There was a marked lack of restraint or care in how Kali inflicted punishment upon her own body for Weiss's amusement and enjoyment. Nothing that Kali did was reasonable or rooted in sense. It was all a depraved pushing of her body's limits as she swayed and shivered through the abuse harder and messier. She wasn't to be stopped, happily indulging in self-flagellation for Weiss's enjoyment and making the most pained feline noises she could.

Blake winced off from the side as she listened to her mother's suffering and the hard smack of flesh on flesh. She tried to focus on her book, but each shrill and shaky noise her mother made was a miserable challenge. Her thighs were pressed tight together as she lay there struggling under this mess. It was the weekend, and both Yang and Ruby were elsewhere as their pampered, sleeping-in bitch of a teammate slept in, but Blake stayed in the room. Even knowing that her mother was going to do this, even knowing that she was absolutely going to be mocked and called in to this mess. She just sat there, pretending to read her book, eyes focused not on the page but on the sounds of her mother getting ravaged.

Lying lazy and comfortable on the bed, Weiss didn't do anything to ease up into this. She was relaxed and shameless in the way she settled happily into place and let Kali ride her cock. "Does the pain feel good, you empty-headed breeding slut? I bet it does. You're hooked on my cock so much that I bet I could do anything to you and you'd love it, it's fucking embarrassing." The clear spread of pain on the face of a woman moaning in clumsy, drooling ecstasy was complete bliss, a merciless ecstasy that Weiss was addicted to, embracing pleasure and desire so strong and so messy that she wasn't sure there was anything left inside of Kali's head.

"I'll abuse myself for you all you want, mistress," Kali whined. She was helpless, feverish, riding in panicked glee as she kept bouncing without restraint. Every rocky motion of her hips was an offering of panicked, wild pressure she did her best to try and roll with, and that easier said than done, as her body raced on back and forth through these panics, as she did everything she could to understand this mess. Not that she understood much at all; Kali operated on pure desperation, a stubborn and heaving back and forth driven by pleasures that had her frayed and wild. Self-inflicted abuse and a depraved push to keep riding out, to keep heaving on... Kali was happy here. This was where she belonged.

"Good kitten whore," Weiss teased, bringing her hand down across Kali's ass, reaching around to have her way with her. Weiss usually had a bit of wind-up time to get into her worst during a day. She wasn't used to waking up immediately ready to be this brutal, but as Kali tugged at her chest and roughed herself up, Weiss was lit up. It set her on a dark path for her day, winding up with the delight of watching a woman pulling her nipples, even slapping her own breasts to degrade herself. "Does my kitten fuckslut want a belly full of cum?"

"Yes, please! Please, mistress!" Kali's abuse pushed her over the edge before Weiss came, helplessly thrashing under twisting rushes of pleasure and worry she didn't have a hope of resisting. Her body was helpless, addicted to Weiss's cock and to whatever the course of submission brought her. Kali was hopeless, powerless, shuddering under the weight of pure surrender and a messy sensation too grand to believe. As she came, her pussy begged greedily down around Weiss's cock, and that joy brought on something remarkable, as Weiss bucked upward.

"Needy little cunt," she scowled, firing off a load of cum into Kali, filling her up with a shot of messy, gooey spunk. Weiss held confident and cool as she filled her with her cum, and then groaned, "Okay, off of my cock now."

"Do you need to piss, mistress?" Kali asked, feverish and hopeful as she scrambled off of Weiss's cock. "I know you slept a long time, I'm happy to let my mouth be your urinal. You don't have to go far." Kali dropped top her knees in front of the bed, hands going up as her mouth opened, offering herself up as a feline toilet slave for Weiss and presenting herself in a thoroughly depraved way. Kali knew only one thing, knew only surrender now. Complete devotion. Submission above all else.

But as Weiss sat there and thought about the matter, she decided she wanted to lash out harder. "Not today. You're too addicted to my piss, but I can't take you with me everywhere, I need a toilet slut who's more available. Blake!" Weiss popped up out of bed and strode right past her whimpering pet, on toward said pet's daughter. "Blake, I've decided I own you now, just like your cunt mother, and I'm going to break you in by making you drink my piss."

Blake dropped her book. The surprise, the panic, the unholy rush of excitement that nearly made her gasp out. "Me?' she asked, looking at Weiss just in time to have a hand reach for her hair. Blake was dragged out of bed, down to her knees.

"Yes, you, cunt. Nobody else is here. Just your broken cumslut mom, and she's old news. Now open your fucking mouth so I can piss in it, you're going to become my collared kitten fuckslut too, just like your mom, but you'll get paraded around on a leash to class. It'll be fun!" She slapped Blake with her cock. A cock sticky with her mother's pussy juices. It was about to be doing worse to Blake, as the torn and confused Faunus struggled under this pressure. As Blake received what she so shamefully desired in secret, could she keep lying?

Her mouth opened. "Please, don't do this," she said. She didn't sound very convincing at all, and all Weiss did was laugh as her bitter golden stream began to flow. Piss landing right into her mouth, making Blake struggle as she felt the flavour light up her tongue, and not in any particularly pleasant way. Wincing and struggling, she wanted to pull back or gag or simply flee, as Weiss pushed her cock forward and filled her mouth up. The frothing urine filled her mouth, and Blake knew what she had to do, wincing and swallowing a mouthful of it as her teammate began to sway her cock around, getting more pee on her face and in her hair. A gradually building mess left Blake to shiver in humiliation and soak in a steady mess of piss.

"My toilet slut kitten," Weiss groaned. "Does my piss taste good, Weiss? Is drinking the pee of a human who's better than you in every way and owns your animal ass fulfilling?" She delighted in guiding her stream back to Weiss's mouth again.

"No," Blake said, before suddenly taking another shot of piss again. She was doing her best to keep lying, but there was no way to maintain dignity while taking on this much piss. She just suffered, struggled, ached back and forth as her thighs pressed together and Weiss made sure she emptied her bladder into her mouth. When the trail died off, Blake was left shaky, whining, reluctantly swallowing every drop of the piss. It tasted awful. She loved it. Her body screamed out for a surrender now so grand that she wasn't sure she was going to be able to keep the lie up.

And before she could even keep lying, hands grabbed hold of Blake, and she was tugged into even worse conditions. Weiss dragged her back onto the bed, shoving Blake's nightgown up and tugging her panties down. "Time for that fat ass to finish me off," she said, slamming brutally into her and starting to pound her into submission. Blake shrieked as the cock filled her ass, Weiss climbing up onto the bed with her and dragging her into position while pounding her raw. "Pissing on a bitch always makes me real eager to sink my cock into a hole afterward."

Blake gripped the bedding in a state of utter panic, as the compromising daze of finally drinking Weiss's piss from the source triggered a submissive streak inside of her so powerful that she wasn't able to fight off what now took her. The grip of pure shame and hazy surrender held her with more intensity and more fervor than she knew how to deal with, and each merciless thrust into her helped keep that going, helped suspend any shred of rationality or thought that could have saved Blake now from the ugly truths racing through her. She was hopeless, and as her ass received the thrusts deeper, she moaned in confusion and baffled panic, treated to the most sinful and most wild of pleasures.

Everything Weiss did now to Blake was direct. To the point. Firm and efficient and with no wasted moment. All she wanted to do was break Blake down, and as she pounded forward, she made sure of it, each thrust burying her cock deep in a plump, pleading ass, making it tremble under the brutal speed she struck. "Come on, admit it, Blake. You loved drinking my piss and you want to join your cunt of a mother in chugging it every day. You want me to whip my cock out in the middle of class and empty my bladder down your throat in front of everyone, don't you?' She laughed, smacking her rear, tugging at her hair, brutalizing Blake with as much molten, ardent disrespect as she could muster, all with a very singular goal in mind.

This was too much for Blake to deal with. She didn't even give answers anymore to the commotion and the wickedness of what was being done to her, she just winced and took it all in shameful misery, accepting that she was powerless against a mistreatment spiraling harder out of control by the second, depriving her of any shred of sense or calm or self. All she knew was lust now, losing herself to the same need to be dominated that had turned her mother into a broken whore at first. Blake had fought it, but now, as Weiss hastened her thrusts, she was moaning. Heaving, Clutching at the bed sheets.

"Your cock tastes so good," she began to whine, eyes rolling back. "Your cum is amazing. But your piss is even better. It's disgusting and I hate it, but I'm such a nasty whore that I want to drink it by the gallon. Mistress, please make me your dirty public toilet whore, I want to be the nasty kitten you take out and fuck in front of people! I'll do anything to make you happy, I promise." Her tongue hung out, a shameful expression of all the things she was losing herself to, a hastening rush into chaos and panic driving her deeper. Lower. "I'm yours!"

Weiss sneered, laughed, smacked down across her ass a few more times, before unloading into it. She pumped hot spurts of jizz deep into Blake's bowels, made her shriek and tremble under the rough haze and heat of being pushed to the brink and left pumped full of cum, ensuring that she was a dizzy, hopeless wreck babbling as an anal orgasm rocked her. Blake relished in this pleasure, awash with clumsy joy and greed that left her compromised, helpless, full of drunken desires she didn't know how to express with words or reason, except to mewl, "Mistress, do I get my collar today?"

Weiss snickered. "Lying cunt, you've been broken for so long, haven't you? Well, I lied too." She smiled, keeping her cock buried inside of her ass as she started to het herself go. A warm injection of piss right up Blake's ass made the Faunus shriek as Weiss held her down, groaning, "My bladder wasn't empty yet," as Weiss learned that it was possible to get off from having her ass pissed in, and that these pleasures were the ones she'd soon be hopelessly addicted to.  
**************************  
"You look so fucking adorable in this skimpy little bitch outfit," Weiss said, laughing as she smacked Velvet's ass, made the shy bunny girl yelp, her ears curling in embarrassment as all attention fell onto her . She was stuck in a skimpy bunny outfit, one that barely restrained her chest in too-tight and too-low cups that constantly brought the risk of them spilling out, while her ass and pussy were fully exposed, heart-shaped holes cut out to give Weiss access. This outfit was forced on Velvet the first day, where she knew she'd single out some cute rabbit Faunus to have to walk around as a slutty bunny every day, and she had the money to keep it happening.

In the cafeteria, Weiss was making a game of abusing, smacking, and overall just degrading Velvet. Weiss's cum was already all over Velvet's face from the facefucking she'd just endured, a grand spectacle that had people plenty pissed off, and now, Weiss was drawing out the inevitable, seizing hold of Velvet's arms without warning, tugging them behind her back and bending her forward, beginning to fuck her from behind, railing her pussy with sudden fervor. "Wait, slow down! I wasn't ready!" Velvet said, and even in her terror, her voice struggled to reach the volume it needed, as she felt Weiss simply pound on to begin claiming her.

"Sorry bitch, I don't want around for you, you're on my time. My fucking property." She looked across the cafeteria, saw Coco being physically held back by her other teammates, and her smile widened, a swell of pure greed urging her to keep holding on. "I don't even recall ever saying you could date some other bitch, but you sure did that, didn't you?'

Amid the brutal thrusts filling her pussy and savaging her from behind, Velvet did her best to try and hold on tight. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. She and Coco were dating. Happy to be dating. She was ashamed and lowly, but there wasn't much she could do but accept it. She didn't know what else to say; this prissy, rich bully raping her on the regular brought her incredible shame. She didn't know what else to say, apologetic and dizzy and unable to help herself.

"No you're not, cunt. Do you love your girlfriend?" She tugged harder on her arms. "Or do you like my cock more? Be truthful, bitch, I won't be mad if you say you like her more. I won't do anything to you at all." Amid her merciless thrusts, Weiss was absolutely lying through her teeth. She crammed Velvet full of cock and railed her, making a big public show of her. She wanted Velvet to either talk her up and forsake Coco, who was now visibly straining against her teammates' hands, or provoke a punishment.

And Velvet felt like she knew better. She mouthed a hasty apology to Coco, shaking her head vigorously even as she said, "I love your cock more. I'm sorry for being a tramp."

Weiss laughed. "Louder," she said, tugging on her arms. "Say it louder. Let this whole cafeteria hear it."

"Let me fucking go, I'm going to kill her!" Coco screamed, her teammates holding her back for their own mutual good, but it was not going to end well. Weiss called for it now. Begged for a confrontation.

"I love your cock more than I love my girlfriend!" Velvet screamed. Louder, but no more true, as she hung her head in shame. She lied to spare herself punishment, but with so many people watching her, Velvet was definitely selling out her dignity in the process, people snickering and watching, a mockery continuing on.

"Of course she loves your cock more!" Ruby cheered from the sidelines, sitting with Nora and Blake, the three girls all hopelessly addicted to Weiss's cock, broken into submission and happily doing their part now to cheer her on. The girls added to it.

"You going to join us at the table celebrating mistress?" Nora asked, teasing, banging her fists down onto the table.

"If you need to pee afterward, I'm here!" Blake added, her very demented priorities focused on a very singular hope for sense.

Velvet whined and struggled under the hopeless throb of panic and delirium that kept on as she received this disrespect, as Weiss fucked her pussy with a battering vigor, a desire to prove herself and show off how merciless she could be when she got going. Senseless, greedy pressures shoved on quicker, demanding of Velvet so much more by the second. Weiss was unapologetic about fucking her; it was a big spectacle in front of people. Callous onlookers, horny delighters, and the relieved victims who were glad that Weiss wasn't fixating on them today and abusing them too. The horrible misery and pressure of completely succumbing came with little sense to it. Just heat.

The pressure didn't let up, heated messes of fever and pressure that continued to wear down everything within Velvet. As much as she didn't love Weiss's dick better than her girlfriend, the raw, brute force sensations awash across her body hit her in a very specific way and stole from her ample amounts of focus and sense. It was a very specific feeling, bringing with it a clumsy mess of emotions and worries that added on to the commotion and to the heat, driving her mad with dizzy spirals of panic that plunged her hard into chaos.

And it could all end only one way. There was no way for Velvet to fight the truth, no way to ignore the raw, wild sensations that hit her so sudden and so panicked. She came hard, screaming out in ecstatic panic as she came, her guilty orgasm searing through her body with the induction of complete shame. She took a public creampie, hardly the first, but the weary panic never seemed to ebb, never really left her as she struggled through all of this embarrassment. There didn't feel like anything she could do to prevent these feelings from eclipsing all reason. She just took the flood of molten spunk into her hot twat, thrashing and struggling as she plunged into dismay.

Weiss shoved Velvet off of her and left her bent over a table. "I think I'm going to make the two of you break up," she said, staring right at Coco. While collaring Blake may have been enough to sate her cruel desires today, she felt like she wanted more. Wanted to dial up the brutality. "Velvet, dump your prissy bitch of a girlfriend and tell her that she doesn't have any fashion sense at all, or else I will ram my heel up your ass so hard you'll be coughing up leather."

Shaking her head vigorously, Velvet felt like a line had to be drawn somewhere, and this was the place to do it. "I won't do that!" she gasped, trembling with utter panic and worry as she felt the weird, creeping weight of expectation upon her. "I will not break up with Coco. I love Coco."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Weiss asked, callous, cold, ready to lash out. She slapped across Velvet's ass. "I can have you expelled, you know. At a word, you'll be out on your ass, and your girlfriend, too, if you aren't broken up before the end of lunch."

It was it for Coco. Her friends finally let her go on that horrible note, a threat strong enough for them to release her immediately. "You won't be able to ask for us to be expelled if I rip your fucking tongue out, bitch!" Coco howled, throwing herself across the cafeteria with rabid, blinding speed to attack Weiss, aflame with the most indignant and ferocious panics imaginable. Coco had been wrong, humiliated, watched the girl she loved get mistreated and disrespected, and she had to do something about it now. She rocked right on toward Weiss with a fury so palpable and so fierce that she felt like the only way this could possibly end was in a struggle.

Coco wound up to take a swing at Weiss, who stood there cocky and ready, motioning behind her back toward her devoted, broken trio of slaves. Ruby, Blake, and Nora all scrambled forward, and intercepted Coco, restraining her themselves and catching her arms. "Did you really think I'd even let you get close to me?" Weiss asked, standing with a big, wicked grin as the girls wrestled her down to her knees, three powerful girls, led by the jacked and mighty Nora, held her down with ease. "What a joke."

"I'll tear you apart," Coco screamed. "You won't lay a hand on Velvet again because you won't have hands left!" She struggled and swayed, trying to pull back against the full strength of three girls refusing to let her go. "Let me go. What's wrong with you? She doesn't care about any of you, she's a selfish bitch who's raped you all so hard that you've stopped being yourselves. We need to fight this!"

But Weiss was having none of it. "You know, I was wondering when somebody would actually try to stand up against me." Weiss drew slowly closer. "Velvet is a good girl. Mostly. She knows she's a dumb slut who needs to be used. But you? You don't seem like you'll apologize like you need to, so instead of going the normal way, I think I'll make an example of you. Everyone will understand the cost of crossing me once I've wrecked you."

"Bring it! You don't scare me, and the fact you have to hide behind three sellouts who hold me down because you're too afraid to fight me is proof that I don't need to be afraid. You're a spoiled bully! An oversized brat with a big ego, and nobody will be afraid of you once someone finally stands up to you!"

Weiss's cock remained pointed right at Coco's mouth as she approached, like heat-seeking missile certain of exactly what needed to be done. Everyone expected her to facefuck Coco and humiliate her. In that regard it wasn't really going to be much of an example being made; everyone had seen it before, and didn't think much much of it, but the idea of watching Coco get obliterated and Weiss reign supreme appealed as a vicious and petty spectator sport if nothing else.

But Weiss had worse in mind for Coco than that, as she grabbed her by the hair and turned her head to the side, knowing this would be the heights of her cruelty today. "Always wanted to do this, just never found a cunt who pissed me off enough to want to see how it would go." With that fierce note, she rammed her cock right into Coco's ear and buried half of it in with one stroke, to which the entire cafeteria lit up with utter bafflement and confusion.

"The fuck," Coco said, shaky and helpless as the cock forced its way in, as she felt her ear canal penetrated, right on through toward her brain. "Do-don't. Don't do thi--what the fuck is this. Please, stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Panic swelled within her as the cock drew back and pushed forward again, as Weiss began to fuck her ear and work her way deeper slowly in, stubbornly ramming against every inclination of Coco's body to try to fight this. The resistance of her virgin ear canal offered up nothing at all to save her, as her jaw shook as the most bizarre sensations she'd ever felt took hold.

"Fuck, you're tight," Weiss groaned, gripping the other side of Coco's head for stability as she rammed further on. She got deeper, a few more stubborn, hard thrusts needed to shove on through, and as she penetrated her way into Coco's head. "OH shit, is that what that feels like?" She laughed, prodding something squishy with the tip of her cock, presumably her brain, which would explain why Coco was beginning to babble in uncontrollable confusion. "Well, let's see how bad I fuck you up now, shall we?"

The sight of Coco being humbled by Weiss had turned very quickly into an utterly insane show of raw, vicious ear fucking. Weiss really was sending a message now, putting Coco in her place to a degree that seemed unbelievable and detached from anything resembling sense. Nobody said anything, and even Coco's own teammates and girlfriend watched in terror as Weiss drove every inch of her oversized cock into Coco's head, working up a pace of brutal efficiency and greed focused only on breaking her down fully.

Coco's eyes were wide and glassy as each thrust pushing against her brain felt like it was rewiring her thoughts. Her jaw trembled, nervous noises following suit as she struggled to think clearly, drool dripping down her chin. "Cock so big," she slurred, as tears ran down her face and messed up her mascara, keeping her baffled and without a shred of understanding about how this was happening and what she could do about it. Unable to think straight as she endured this bizarre and hazy mistreatment, Coco just tried to focus on holding herself steady, as errant little facial twitches showing off the panic and the bafflement raging harder inside of her.

Moans began to spill out. Shaky, fuck-addled noises direct from Coco as she endured the greatest disrespect she'd ever faced, a hopeless wreck shivering under this brutality as each passing second brought on a deepening pulse of pure panic. Each thrust deep into her head was challenging her thoughts and unraveling her in ways that she was hopeless against, falling deeper into oblivion as the pressures rose and she succumbed to the ugly truth behind all this commotion. As the tears ran down her face and she twitched through this brutality, she was getting her thoughts rewired through having her head fucked so hard it scrambled her brain.

"Feels so weird fucking your head. Hm, is there even a brain in here? Feels pretty fucking empty to me, maybe I'll replace it with my cum and you'll be able to think again." Nobody was making a noise as they watched the brutality play out, as the sight of Weiss completely destroying Coco proved the most exciting show of greed and pressure they could muster. Nothing but utter desire followed, a delight growing more potent and messy with each twisting second. Weiss was pushing the limits here like never before, driving on quicker, more wicked, more depraved, and she relished in the power she felt as she gave in to it all. As she broke Coco down and made the most vicious and brutal show of everything she craved. "My fucking property now. My new bitch!"

Steadily detaching from sense and from reason, Coco didn't think much of the way she came. The cock just hit her in a way that triggered a crushing and overwhelming orgasm within her, making her shriek and shiver as she felt complete surrender demolish anything resembling reason left in her head. She came hard, screaming and convulsing as she received this messy treatment, as her whole body thrashed under so much crushing panic and the weight of utter desperation that she didn't know how to handle herself. Screaming out in confusion, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned and babbled and gave in completely.

"You came from having your brain fucked? That's fucked up!" But Weiss just as readily held Coco down as she buried her cock one final time into her head and let go, flooding her with a messy load of spunk that had Coco whining again, rolling through several successive orgasms in that continued to wear her down, continued to challenge her with a senseless mistreatment she was hopeless in fighting. Weiss made sure to empty her balls into her head, cum running out of Coco's nose. Weiss pulled back, and cum dripped out of the freshly fucked ear as she snickered. "Looks like you've got cum for brains now!"

"Miss...misress," Coco whined, but it was loopy. Confused. Her body wobbled and swayed as she struggled to find steadiness. "Fanks. Wub your cog..."

Weiss laughed. "I broke her! Look at that, losers! This is the whole shitty school on fucking notice now. If any of you idiots want to step up to me and tell me what I can and can't do I'll scramble your brains with my cock and turn you into this! Hm, Coco, I'll make you my property if you break up with Velvet. My threat from earlier still stands; this relationship breaks, or you're both gone."

Velvet had been watching all of this with a look of absolute terror clear across her face for worry that this would somehow hurt Coco, but now she found herself at the verge of tears, seeing her feisty girlfriend broken and Weiss suddenly bringing down the other side of her threat. 

"I dun wanna be in scoo aimor," Coco whined. "But I wambe your fugsleeve... So Velble... Vidit... Bitch. No murr. Not gurvens..." She collapsed, passing out from the delirium, spared the sight of Velvet breaking down into tears.

"Take her to my room, girls," she told her broken slaves. "Don't worry Velvet, I'll still fuck you, and you can always just ask me to fuck you stupid too, I don't mind letting you both be broken slaves for me some time." She strutted off to leave Velvet in her humiliation, as Weiss's cruelty hit all new lows and she reveled in her cruelty."  
*****************************  
"In the name of the stars, I will bring love and justice!" Glynda said, striking an utterly embarrassing pose as she stood in her own bedroom, humiliated. The sex hadn't even started yet but already she was stuck in a miserable position of having to appeal to the horrible planned ‘date' set up for her. One that involved dressed up as Lady Moon, in a white school uniform dolled up to also look like a hero costume. Blue pleated skirt, a big ribbon over her chest that did little to hide how ill-fittingly she was too busty for the costume Weiss ordered, her usually tight and tended-to-bun let down and her hair wrangled into two pigtails.

"I can't believe it's really Lady Moon, and that you're my whore now!" Weiss said, snickering as she sized up her buxom professor in the skimpy cosplay she had absolutely bought to small for her own good. Weiss was callous and downright vindictive in her desire here. Lady Moon had been the character who a young Weiss realized she was into girls because of, and she decided Glynda was going to have to roleplay her, and if she didn't do a good job, she'd have to wear the costume all week.

But that wasn't what really sacred Glynda. She knew what Weiss had been up to all day, how much she'd been flaunting her cruel aims all day. After the Coco incident, she made Blake drink her pee in the middle of the courtyard, made Ruby and Nora pin Pyrrha down as she loudly proclaimed she would knock her up, barged into the gym and spent Yang's whole workout masturbating in her face, and broke into Velvet's dorm room to fuck her and gloat. Then for good measure led both Kali and Blake around on leashes for a 'walk' that had them crawling behind her. Today was a day of excessive cruelty and depravity so far beyond anything that Weiss had shown before, and it put Glynda on notice. She didn't want to provoke any wrath tonight.

So she strutted around in her high heels, flaunting her taut legs. "That's right. I'm queen of the moon, but from now on I'm also your personal cum dumpster," she said. "I'm a whore heroine who's going to vanquish evil with my true love for your huge cock." Each word coming out of her mouth tasted horrible, but she had to keep saying them for her own preservation. It was misery and humiliation, but one that she knew wasn't really negotiable in this awful state. She was helpless, and knew that survival was more important now than what she would have inspired if she tested Weiss.

"Come worship it then, sailor skank," Weiss said, tugging her dress up and bucking forward against the air. Glynda pushed forward, reluctant and helpless as she placed her lips around the head of Weiss's cock and began to suck on it. She wanted this over with, and the sooner she got Weiss to be satisfied with her, the sooner she'd be able to move on and hopefully never have to deal with this molten embarrassment again. The baffling truth behind this whole mess was so weird and so confusing that Glynda wasn't sure any hope awaited her but total ruin.

Still, she kept moving, giving up to her fate and accepting that this was all she could do. She licked up and down the length of Weiss's cock, accepting that there wasn't much hope of sense to save her now from this reality. She gave up everything she had to the commotion and the strangeness of servicing Weiss and her unruly desires, licking and kissing, leaving it slathered in ample amounts of saliva and attention. Unable to hold back for reasons that she had no control over and wished desperately she did, Glynda serviced Weiss, gave her cock all the sloppy attention and desire she could muster for the sake of unraveling hard at the seams.

Weiss smirked bright as she got her childhood cartoon crush to suck her cock. At least, close enough to it for her tastes, knowing full well there'd never be any better, more sharply in-focus moment than this one. Every lick along her shaft came with firm eye contact, Glynda burying all of her frustrations to give her the intimate eye contact she wanted, at the continued cost of pride. Weiss loved every second of this continued attention, trying her best to hold onto patience through having her cock worshiped, but Weiss was all about instant gratification today, and she was unable to possibly hold back her vicious grip as she grabbed the back of Glynda's head and forced her down to the base of her cock with one merciless and wicked stroke.

"In the name of the moon, how about I punish your throat?" Weiss teased, laughing at her own joke as she began to slam viciously forward, over the sloppy noises of Glynda gagging on her cock amid each senseless slam down her gullet. There was no restraint or care behind this mess of aggression and depravity, focusing solely on breaking down what was now too grand too wild to believe. Everything inside of Weiss was focused solely on wearing down her ability to think clearly and assess the situation before her.

Glynda's every merciless and panicked gagging noise was laughed off by Weiss, whose butt rose up off the bed so she could steady her footing and utterly ravage her teacher's throat. Glynda was used to this treatment by now, and she was strong enough to hold firm even though she was being milked for lots of panic and noise amid the brutal speed of what Weiss did to her. As much as she wanted to hold firm, Weiss's formidable cock was a struggle to deal with, something so wild and so wicked that she couldn't help herself, falling further and further out of focus and sense amid truly merciless treatments.

Amid the drooly mess being made of her and the way Weiss hammered greedily forward to pound her teacher senseless, there was only one way this could have gone for her. Glynda knew it, and she braced for the inevitable end, for Weiss to draw back and cum all over her face, shouting boldly, "Lady Moon is my new cocksleeve!" as she hosed down Glynda with cum, splattering her with so much jizz that it became almost unfair that she had more yet to give her.

Weiss reached for Glynda's outfit, ripping her top open and just as readily slamming her cock down her chest, starting to pound into her cleavage in continued, feverish surrender, a glee beyond reason and build on a foundation of trying to completely ruin her. Once Weiss was rolling, she wasn't about to stop, and began to plunder Glynda's chest, tugging her teacher in to kiss and lick her taut, slim tummy while pounding away. "Worship me, princess cunt! Worship me!"

Weiss held power in her hands, and used every bit of it in dominating Glynda, challenging her with the most wicked, forward, brutal push int commotion and panic she could muster. Each hastening second of this pleasure was meant to drive her mad, to challenge Glynda in ways she was powerless to fight off, falling steadily lower into complete unraveling. She was stuck here, feeling the punishing fervor wear her down. Glynda took it, trying to keep a smile on her face and meet this brutality with some shred of pride and understanding, certain she was strong enough to handle this, to show off a fierce face and avoid being confronted the ugly truths of the matter.

But Weiss wasn't playing around. Not today. Lit up and driven to go all out, she came down Glynda's torn outfit, not caring if she ruined the cosplay at all as she filled up the space between her breasts with cum. Weiss didn’t linger too long, though, just as readily drawing back, dragging Glynda up to her knees and shoving her over the bed as she tugged her skirt up, the cute, plain white panties she had on being done away with swiftly amid Weiss's steady rise up into completely merciless treatment, an over the top rush of desire that saw her slam into Glynda from behind hard and without restraint, ready to make the most now of what she was about to do.

So began the real crux of the night. Weiss was unstoppable and seemingly unable to resist the depraved pleasures, seeking out position after position to throw herself into brutality. She wanted to make sure that the most was made out of every depraved second of this pressure, shoving faster and rougher on through a commotion too depraved and too wicked to help. Each position Weiss assumed to fuck Glynda in was a chance to indulge in something new, obliterating any hope of Glynda not being sore when she woke up in the aftermath of this night and all of its frenzied brutalities; Weiss was on the war path now, and she wanted to make sure she got what she deserved.

Down on her hands and knees, Glynda heaved and whined, singing the theme song she'd been forced to memorize while Weiss fucked her pussy raw, each thrust threatening to make her stumble off of the rhythm as she did her best to hold firm, struggling under it and losing focus more and more as each second of this mess kept up. She felt weak and powerless, fumbling through so much more worry than she knew how to deal with, a groundless plunge into absolute misery. Singing was difficult, and the struggle to avoid moaning was even more frustrating; maybe she'd have been scolded for forgetting words, but to moan out load thanks to Weiss's cock was unforgivable.

The pile driver position brought Weiss a chance to shove Glynda down to the floor and hammer into her ass from below, shouting, "I thought you were a cool badass hero, but you're just a helpless slut like the others!" as she pounded away, mercilessly seeking dominance and physical superiority over her. Weiss loved having control, loved making her move and proving with each successive slam how much she was in control, owning Glynda's body and subjecting it to the utter hopelessness of having to give in. Glynda didn't like it, but orgasms kept hitting her, and that wasn't going to let up.

Glynda had to ride Weiss's lap next, bouncing atop her cock and doing her best to satisfy her, breasts heaving only as Weiss tore the ribbon off and tossed it away to expose her heaving chest, covered in streaks of gooey jizz. The exhaustion of starting to ride along the cock and take this all was completely overwhelming for her, as exhaustion began to set in across a marathon fuck session she wasn't prepared to deal with, but Weiss was still there, smacking at her ass and tugging at her tits, carelessly using her harder, faster. "Moan my name when you cum," Weiss commanded, and the only thing Glynda hated more than doing so was cumming at all.

Weiss pinned Glynda down for another round of merciless titfucking, driving wildly forward and subjecting the teacher to flailing panic and a crushing weight of heat that kept her helpless, dizzily swaying through the delirium of getting pinned down and used, claimed with feverish panic and wickedness she was against. Merciless slams and desperate, wicked greed were wearing her down fully, a thorough mess from start to finish that she was hopeless in facing. Weiss was in total control now, and every bit of Glynda's body was hopelessly in service to Weiss's demands, as she learned harder and more drastically by the second.

Down on her knees, Glynda received a cock ramming down her throat, Weiss happily plundering her gullet with her cock. "Doesn't my cock feel great back down your throat, Lady Moon? Mm, I bet it was so empty without me, I'd better use your throat like an overnight cockwarmer to keep it steady, this feels great!" She was unrepentant, a reckless and greedy mess unstoppably violating her teacher, making her struggle and shudder through the enduring pressures that awoke within her. Glynda had no hope against Weiss's vicious and brutal pace, fixated only on wearing her down as she showed off the depth of shameless heat that held her so tightly. Another load all over her face added to the mess and to the toll of Weiss's dominance upon her body.

But then, Weiss decided to take it farther. She stood over Glynda, cock in hand, and decided to push her teacher further than she had yet. "It's been a while, I've got to deal with this," she said, and began to piss in Glynda's mouth. The horrible taste caught her, made her spit up and retch in disgust, as Weiss all too happily pissed on her face instead of in her mouth. She let it all out, covering her in musky urine and leaving it to run all over her. Glynda knew there was no 'good' way to handle this, but figured the indignity wasn't as severe if she didn't have to drink it, letting Weiss treat her like a urinal and pray for an end to the night.

The night ended before Glynda earlier than it ended for Weiss. Hours drew on of wild, senseless fucking, with Weiss unable to care about holding back, until Glynda was out cold and Weiss was still going, lying between her sleeping teacher's legs and fucking her. She kept switching up from her pussy to her mouth to her tits and back, cycling across the sleep molestation of her hot teacher in the torn, cummy, piss-soaked dregs of her cosplay. Weiss didn't care about any of that, just having her fun with the hopeless mess, using her and leaving cum everywhere.

Especially in her pussy, as she groaned and heaved ands offered up one final slam to pump her full of another load. 'I hope you get pregnant after tonight, bitch," she growled. "Then you can spend maternity leave collared up in my bedroom with the other cunts I've broken. You'll never have to teach again, and I'll keep you as my property." Her hips rocked and shuddered a moment longer, before with a hungry sigh she drew back, admiring the sight of sticky strands of their combined fluids clinging to her cock. In one day, Weiss had run through her usual stomping grounds like a storm. Everybody learned some brutal lessons off of the process, but now Weiss found herself oddly unsure how to escalate beyond just claiming more girls, but there were only so many in Beacon who she could use.

Maybe, Weiss needed to expand her control to the entire city instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
